cymrufandomcom-20200214-history
Post-Resurgence Summerlands
The Post-Resurgence Constantine Monarchy Aurelius (Aefre) | | Lucius (Sept 29, 1799-1860) (Leonora) | Eleanor (Aug 19, 1820--1879) (Aurelius) | Aleyn (July 30, 1844-1874) (Dorothy Feb 1840--1856) | (Eleanor served regency 1874-1888) Jubal '''(Feb 2, 1870-1931) (Alice May 1, 1856--current) | Annabelle (March 23, 1892--1990) (Jewellian) | (Alice served regency 1931-58) '''Beran (Oct 22, 1911-1960) | Jonathan (July 12, 1940--1990) | (throne empty from 1900-2012) Lucas (Dec 22, 1965--2007) | (in exile in Cymru) Byron (Dec 21, 1987--) (reclaims throne in 2012) Biographies of the Kings *Aurelius' story *Lucius' story *Aleyn's story *Jubal's story *Jonathan's story *Lucas' story *Byron's story The Summerlands: 1957-1990 While England's vampires were faced with counter-cultural rebellion and the aftermath of the Trafalgar Square Massacre, the Summerlands saw young Jonathan Constantine rise up against his father Beran and take control of both throne and the Bleid-ddyn with the help of his own pack and allies among the fae and the House of Gwydion. Jonathan immediately ended his father's pogrom against dissident humans but not vampires. He restructured parliament to allow humans more power and reached out to Queen Elphame and the Bleid-ddyn alphas of Cymru for alliances. In his later reign, he made similar overtures to Diagneuw and Blodeuwedd. Jonathan was a popular king among the non-aristocratic human beings and many of the fae. He made himself publically accessible and openly encouraged both technological advancement and feycraft geared towards community infrastructure. The educational system, public transportation, social services, civil rights reform and a number of other policies went into place. He was lucky to have earned Diagneuw's interest and protection from Victoria long before he himself was ready to begin dialogue with vampires. Not all of his policies were popular; his decision to pressure Parliament to make vampirism and sanguinity legal in the Summerlands in 1980 had the nation divided, as did the similar move five years later to allow for diva to be bought and kept. Jonathan's most militant detractors, however, were members of the Summerlands aristocracy, particularly those with some kind of claim on the throne itself. Christopher Mayfield, a powerful black magician within the family, did not quarrel with the king publically. Instead, he manipulated his brother Harold and Viceroy Abbot to do so while he secretly became the diabolical sorcerer Jericho with allegiances to Uffern and the Dark. In 1990, Jericho staged a coordinated attack on the Constantines, the House of Gwydion and the Court of Oak in both the Summerlands and Cymru. Jonathan and many others were killed; the magician Jeremiah Sinclair was able to successfully create a gateway from Tintigel where many of the youngest Constanties were and get them and Crown Prince Luke and his bride Lydia there before the backlash caused him to go insane. Post-1990 Following the death of their king and the betrayal by their own king, most of the other powerful lords of the Summerlands fell upon each other, created a schism that brought civil war to the Summerlands and each county becoming semi-autonomous and hostile. When Lucas Constantine returned and began to restore order in 1997, he was attacked while under flag of truce by Bleid-ddyn serving one or more of his cousins. Lydia and his pack, Falcon's Pride, were killed and Lucas was knocked off a cliff and assumed dead. At this time, the Fae of Avalon emerged and they seized control of the Summerlands and kept it until Byron Constantine came from Cymru in 2012 and after defeating Jericho, was crowned by the May Queen and Lord Aurelius.